Amortentia
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Este sera un feliz, feliz cumpleaños para Mousse. MxS Lemon oneshot


_Hola hola hola n.n_

_regrese con un nuevo fic, ojala no me odien por que es un Shampoo X Mousse, pero desde hacia un rato queria hacerlo, por cierto este fic es un LEMON asi que ya saben: si son menores de 16 años ¡Largo! fuera, fuera, niños NO. o si les ofenden este tipo de historias pùeden salirden clic en mi nick y les llevara a otros fics que he hecho Pero si se quedan diviertanse mucho, que por cierto tengo actualizacion para ¡Muerto como yo, Los pequeños merodeadores y Fantasmas y magia, pero los subire como a fines de abril porque se atraviesan las vacaciones._

_Bye n.n_

* * *

Era muy temprano en una calurosa mañana de viernes, Ranma estaba contento porque en tan solo 8 horas disfrutaría de un rico y relajante fin de semana. Se había terminado de bañar cuando un sonido ensordecedor lo asusto mucho 

-¡Humo!-grito cuando se asomo fuera de su cuarto, así que corrió a ver de donde provenía, topándose con la cocina.

-¡Cof¡Cof¡Cof¿Hay alguien aquí?-dijo ante el denso humo negro, el humo se disipo dejando ver a una muy decepcionada Akane que sostenía con sus guantes de cocina una piedra amorfa.

-¡Ay¡se quemo!-dijo muy triste y desconsolada.

-No debiste subirle la temperatura- dijo Kasumi abriendo una ventana-

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Quería darle una sorpresa-

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-dijo Ranma señalando la piedra

-Era un pastel-dijo ella

-¿Akane cocinando?-dijo el Sr. Tendo- Ranma no desaproveches esta oportunidad-dijo y abrazo a su hija –Que no ves que ha puesto todo su amor y su empeño en prepararte un pastel-y lloriqueando apretó mas fuerte a Akane

-No es para el-dijo ella, entre enojada y divertida

-¿A no¿entonces?-dijo el Sr. Tendo

-Es para Mousse- dijo ella y antes de que su papá explotara dijo- Hoy es su cumpleaños-

-¿Si?-dijo el Sr. Tendo- Pero, no me parece bien que le dediques tanto tiempo-dijo cruzando los brazos

-¡Ay papá, el siempre me regala cosas en mi cumpleaños y en navidad-dijo Tirando a la basura su pastel. –Después de todo le encontramos utilidad a esos cuchillos ¿no?-

-¿Y porque un pastel?-Ranma

-Porque a el no le gusta nada-dijo ella-Si le gustaran los videojuegos, o la música, o no sé…-

-¿Qué tal Shampoo, le encanta-dijo Nabiki

-Si, y se la voy a regalar-dijo Akane sarcásticamente.-¿Qué hago? No tengo nada que darle-

-¿Qué no tienes clase de cocina hoy?-dijo Kasumi

-¡Tienes razón! Puedo hacer uno en la escuela y dárselo mas tarde ¡que buena idea Kasumi!- y vio su reloj –Ya es hora de irnos Ranma ¿Todavía no te vistes¡apurate!- le ordenó.

Caminaron los 3 juntos a la escuela mientras charlaban acerca de lo que harian en el fin de semana.

-¡Ay no!-dijo de repente Akane y se puso detrás de ellos-Ahí viene Mousse-

-¿Y?-dijo Nabiki

-No quiero que me vea hasta que tenga su regalo-

-¿Akane porque no haces lo que todos los demás y finges que se te olvido?-dijo Ranma

-¡Que malo eres!-

Pero como Mousse iba muy rápido y estaba muy ciego acabó por estrellarse, todo salio volando, su bicicleta, sus miles de armas, sus entregas, incluso el.

-¡Demonios!-grito enojado y empezó a revolver como loco en las cosas que estaban tiradas- Mis lentes ¿Dónde habaran quedado?-

Ranma se acerco a el y se los bajo de arriba de su frente donde los tenia a sus ojos- ¡Oh!-dijo Mousse

-¿Por qué no los usas mas seguido?-dijo Ranma

Mousse estaba enojado, una vez mas se veía humillado ante Ranma y esta vez era involuntario -¿Y tu porque no me ayudas con esto?-dijo

Ranma se encogió de hombros, Akane se acerco y los ayudo a recoger las cosas. Nabiki se hizo a un lado pero noto que había un cepillo tirado cerca de la bicicleta asi que lo recojio y lo guardó en su mochila.

-¡gracias!-dijo Mousse a Akane sonriendo-Tengo que regresar por mas sopa, lo mas seguro es que la matriarca me la cobre, es bien tacaña-dijo con fastidio.

-¡Nos vemos al rato!-grito Akane.

El dia continuo normalmente, algo aburrido porque estaban en clases, hasta que antes del receso un atronador ruido hizo vibrar todo el edifcio y mucho humo salio de las cocinas de la escuela. Los chicos que estaban en ese salonr corrieron a abrir puertas y ventanas y huyeron mientras Akane sacaba otra piedra del horno.

-¡Me lleva!-dijo enojada y azoto el "pastel" en la mesa-¡Uyyyy¡ya me harte!-dijo y tiro la piedra al bote de basura que se abollo, se agacho a la alacena y de nuevo saco leche, huevos, harina ,ollas, cucharones, azúcar, etc. Y de nuevo se batio la cabeza de huevos y harina.

-Jajajajaja ¿Todavía estas aquí?-dijo Nabiki

-Esta cosa me va a salir muy bien ¡Ya veraz!-

-¿Por qué no tomas el concejo que me acaba de dar Ranma? Si tanto quieres darle un pastel, compraselo.-

-No tengo dinero- dijo Akane batiendo con fuerza la masa.

-A ver ¡Dame!-dijo Nabiki y le quito el cucharon- Yo termino esto y tu mientras intenta hacer el glaseado-

Para suerte de Mousse, Nabiki cocinaba tan bien como Kasumi, ella hizo el pastel y Akane se hacia bolas para hacer la cubierta, cuando Nabiki la vio mas ocupada puso en el fuego un litro de agua y saco una botellita que tenia un liquido claro en su interior, dejo caer 5 gotas y un cabello negro en el agua y cuando la infusion hirvio la metio al refrigerador.

-¡Ya esta!-dijo Akane aplaudiendo y Nabiki se acerco a ver su "creación", el pastel estaba cubierto con una crema verde chillon y unas dizque flores moradas

-Esta muy…-dijo dudando- decente- y Akane sonrio.-Lava los trastes y yo buscare algo con que envolverlo-dijo Nabiki

Akane le saco mucha espuma al jabon e hizo mucho ruido, tanto que no pudo ver cuando Nabiki medio lleno una botella con su infusión.

Al salir de la escuela fueron al Nekohanten. Akane muy contenta sostenia una caja de color rosa.

-¡Nihao!-dijo Shampoo cuando los vio entrar-¡Ranma mi amor!-dijo y corrio a abrazarlo.

-¡Hola Shampoo!-dijo el y estiro sus brazos para abrazarla tambien

-¡que bueno que viniste¡te extrañe mucho! Pase mas de una semana sin verte ¡me senti muuuuy solita!-dijo jugueteando con sus dedos en la nariz y boca de Ranma –Te traere algo rico de comer-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso-dijo akane enojada-¿Esta Mousse?-

-No fue a entregar un pedido-dijo Cologne sin prestar mucha atención.

-Bueno…entonces venimos después-dijo akane pero Cologne la detuvo

-¿Por qué no se quedan un rato, coman algo les vendra bien-

-No, doña Cologne…-pero Nabiki ya se habia sentado

Shampoo salio de la cocina con 3 platos de tallarines y de nuevo abrazo a Ranma

-¿Vamos al cine?-le dijo.

-¿Al cine?-dijo el

-Hoy estrenan una película¿Por qué no me llevas?-dijo ella y se levanto para que Ranma pudiera verla bien; se desabotono la blusa dejando entre ver sus pechos y la jalo un poco-¡Que calor hace!-

-¿Quieres?-dijo Nabiki quien iba a darle un sorbo a su botella de agua-estaba en el congelador, apenas se derritio-

-Si, regalame un poco-dijo Shampoo, de verdad tenia mucho calor y mucha sed-¡ah que rico!-dijo después de tomar mucho agua-entonces ¿me llevas?-

Akane tomo su caja y salio furiosa del restaurante, Nabiki la siguió. -¡No puedo creer lo resbalosa que es!-dijo enojada, Nabiki sonrio ampliamente -¡y el estúpido de Ranma que se deja querer!-Nabiki se rio

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-dijo Akane con curiosidad-

-Nada-dijo Nabiki y siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Akane- Solo pones esa sonrisa cuando tramas algo-

-Ya te dije que nada curiosa-dijo Nabiki y estiro la mano- pero si quieres saber, te costara-

-Esta bien, me vale-dijo Akane y Ranma las alcanzo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Akane

-¿Te molesta verme?-dijo Ranma

-Crei que ibas a quedarte con esa zorra mas tiempo como siempre-

-No, me saco del restaurante-

-¿Qué?-dijeron Nabiki y Akane al mismo tiempo

-¿Shampoo te corrio?-dijo Nabiki en tono burlon- ¿A ti¿A un galanazo como tu?-

-No te burles-dijo Ranma- Recordo que no habia lavado la ropa, se despidio de mi y subio a su cuarto por ella-

-¡Claro!-dijo Nabiki y le dio una palmada en la espalda

A Mousse lo encontraron en el parque cuando venia de regreso

-¡Hola Mousse!-dijo Akane

-¡Hola!-dijo el

-Toma- y le dio la caja

-¿Para mi?-dijo el-¿y eso?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-grito Akane

Mousse sonrio muy contento y agarro su regalo con entusiasmo-¡Gracias Akane!- y la abrazo dandole un beso en la mejilla-Eres la primera persona que se acuerda de mi cumpleaños- y desenvolvio el regalo, sonrio algo desconcertado -¡Que bonito!-dijo al ver el pastel verde.

-¡Felicidades tonto!-dijo Nabiki y le puso una vela al pastel-pide un deseo y apagala-

Mousse cerro los ojos pensando y soplo para apagar la vela, y sin querer (realmente sin querer) le dio un mordisco al pastel-¡que rico esta!-dijo sorprendido

-Es que…-dijo Akane- Nabiki lo horneo yo solo lo decore-

-¡Muchas gracias chicas!-dijo Mousse y cerro su regalo, lo puso en la canasta de su bici

-Creo que esto es tuyo-dijo Nabiki dandole el cepillo.

-Si, se me debio caer en la mañana-dijo y tomo el cepillo-Mi cabello es muy rebelde, tengo que peinarmelo muchas veces para que no se enrede, si me Sali de bañar y no me peine parece que lo tengo sucio y en la tarde se me esponja con la estatica.-y se paso el cepillo por el cabello.

-Yo que tu no me quejaba tanto de mi cabello- dijo Nabiki, misteriosamente- Mañana lo vas a adorar, al igual que a tu ceguera-

Mousse no entendio, pero no le dio importancia-¿Nos vemos mañana?-le dijo a Akane

-¿Mañana?-

-Si, para celebrar, no tengo mucho dinero pero podriamos dar la vueta por el parque ¿no?-dijo el.

Akane noto la cara de molestia que puso Ranma y dijo- Si, nos vemos mañana, de hecho vamos al cine, yo te invito-

-Excelente-dijo Mousse y sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza y se despidio de ella dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Mousse iba euforico en su bici, pensaba en Akane y sonreia, por fin habia hecho una buena amiga.

-¡Ya llegue!-grito cuando entro al restaurante

Shampoo lo vio llegar y por alguna extraña razon se puso muy contenta, Mousse se veai muy bien, su cabello brillaba y tenia una linda sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Llegas tarde!-dijo la matriarca y le dio una esponjas, trapos y una cubeta con agua jabonosa- ¡limpia las mesas!-

El obedecio y dejo su regalo en la mesa que tenia mas cerca.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Cologne cuando vio la caja rosa

-Es un pastel, Akane me lo regalo-dijo el

-¡Ah!-dijo Cologne sonriendo maliciosamente-¿Con que akane te esta haciendo caso?-y le pellizco la mejilla

-¡Uy!-dijo Shampoo- ¡que escondido te lo tenias pillin!-

-Jajajaja-dijo el sarcásticamente- Me lo dio porque hoy es mi cumpleaños-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Shampoo-No sabie-

-Me conoces desde que eramos niños-dijo el- ¿como yo si se cuando es el tuyo?-y ella se encojio de hombros -como sea ¿quieren un pedazo?-

-No, gracias-dijo shampoo

Cologne vio la floripondia cubierta verde y dijo- No, parece que ya digirieron esto-

-Tranquila-dijo el- Nabiki lo horneo, Akane… le puso esta "obra de arte"-

-Bueno dame un pedacito-dijo Cologne

Mousse sirvio el pastel y lo demas lo guardo en el refri.

-Nabiki es buena repostera-dijo Cologne

-Si, me atrevo a decir que mejor que Kasumi-dijo el.

Shampoo llevo 3 tazas y les sirvio té- Para que acompañen el pastel- y se sento con ellos.

-¿Segura que no quieres?-dijo el

-Si, a mi no me gusta el pastel-dijko y le dio un sorbo a su té -¿te hiciste algo?-dijo viendo detenidamente a Mousse- Te ves muy bien-

-No-dijo el confundido y se le cayo el tenedor, se agacho a recogerlo y Shampoo se inclino para verlo, de repente se levanto y corrio a la cocina muy nerviosa-"¿Qué fue eso?"- su corazon latia con fuerza y se le encendieron las mejillas, habia tenido un intenso deseo de apretarle el trasero a Mousse, suspiro intentando calmarse y regreso con ellos, tenia muy cerca de Mousse quien olia bien rico y (si, tuvo que admitirlo) se estaba poniendo bien guapo, tenia la piel lisa, y los labios gruesos y rosados, y si esa tunica no estorbara tanto…

-Bueno niños los dejo-dijo Cologne- Me voy a bañar-y se fue

Shampoo recojio los trastes mientras Mousse termino de lavar las mesas y cerro el restaurante

-Ya me voy a dormir-le dijo- ¡Hasta mañana!- pero ella solo asintio.

En su recamara se quito la tunica y se puso su pijama (una camiseta y unos boxers azules) y ya se iba a dormir cuando se dio cuenta que habia alguien atrás de el

-¿Shampoo?-dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Shampoo cerro la puerta tras ella y le puso el seguro

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Yo…-dijo ella y movio sus manos nerviosa- solo vine a darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños y estiro los brazos

-¿En serio?-dijo el confuso y contento a la vez

-Si-dijo ella y fue gentilmente abrazada-Lamento haberlo olvidado¿Cuántos cumples?-

-Dieciocho-dijo el

-¡Waw!-dijo ella y ninguno de los 2 quizo soltar al otro, Mousse bajo la cabeza y la vio con ternura, ella alzo la vista y se topo con los encantadores ojos verdes de Mousse, nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran. Los 2 se sonrojaron y tenian los ojos vidriosos, Mousse sonrio y se inclino, ella se sorprendio mucho y le sonrio, entonces el cerro los ojos y le dio un tierno beso, ella no puso resistencia sino que al contrario, se dejo llevar y moviando su lengua pudo abrir la boca del chico, quien le puiso las manos en la espalda y la apreto con fuerza, mientras con la lengua exploraba su boca.

Se soltaron para tomar aire y se dieron un beso mas apasionado que el otro, sin embargo Shampoo empezo a sentir un extraño movimiento proveniente de la entrepierna de Mousse.

El se aparto rojo como un tomate-Lo siento-dijo nervioso-yo no…-y ella le tapo la boca con los dedos-Esta bien-dijo dulcemente y volvio a besarlo, metio sus manos debajo de la camiseta, para sentir sus bien formados musculos, mientras el le levantó un poco la blusa y paso sus manos por la suave piel de Shampoo, era como tocar seda. Ella intento recuperar el aliento, se desabotono la blusa jalandola -¡Que calor hace aquí!-dijo, el por respuesta la beso y le desabotono toda la blusa dejandola muy holgada, metiendo una mano en su sostén y comenso a masajear uno de sus pechos suavemente, logrando estremecerla, estaba fascinado, sus pechos eran firmes y muy suaves a la vez y sonrio complacido cuando noto lo levantados que tenia los pezones.

Shampoo le quito la camiseta a Mousse y lo beso en el cuello y en lóbulo de la oreja empujandolo poco a poco hasta que lo acorralo en la pared y entonces meneo su pelvis contra la de el, la respuesta de Mousse le encanto su corazon se acelero y su sexo palpito bajo sus boxers. Para el la ropa de Shampoo era un estorbo asi que con destreza le quito la blusa y el sostén poniendo ambas manos en sus pechos, ella metio las suyas en el boxer azul y le apreto el trasero como tanto había deseado, lentamente paso sus manos hacia delante disfrutando de cada parte de la piel de Mousse mientras la tocaba, hasta que finalmente acaricio el fino bosque negro que nacía entre sus muslos y pudo sentir lo suave que era la piel del pene de Mousse, y el ahogo un gemido y ella muy despacio cerro su mano apretando su miembro y lo acaricio con delicadeza mintras el logro quitarle los pantalones.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo ella y cuando el los cerro le beso tiernamente una mano la cual puso sobre su propio sexo, esto hizo que embos empezaran a respirar muy rapido y fuerte, Mousse la caricio con delicadeza bajo sus bragas, disfrutando de lo dulce que era sentir ese lugarcalientito y humedo; y el escuchar los gemidos de extasis que ella lanza, Mousse desluzo lentamente las brgas mientras ella hizo lo mismo con sus estorbosos boxers. Era la 1ª vez que ella veia desnudo a Mousse y lo que vio le gusto mucho, el tenia los musculos del pecho y el abdomen bien marcados, duros como pidra al igual que su pene que se presentaba con una firme ereccion; llena de deseo se presiono contra el, estaban en contacto piel con piel y una agradable descarga electrica los recorrio desde la espalda. Shampoo le robo otro vezo de pasion al mismo tiempo que lo tomo del miembro y lo puso entre sus muslos, gimieron con fuerza y caderearon para incrementar el contacto entre sus sexos, pero Mousse queria mas, necesitaba mas y con la mano temblorosa tomo su miembro y le intento hacer camino al sexo de ella, pero ella lo apreto con fuerza logrando que se detuviera, la miro algo desconcertado y ella le dio un beso lujurioso en el cuello y bajo lentamente hacia su pecho, donde beso y mordisqueo sus pezones, a su abdomen y se detuvo antes de llegar a su pene porque beso con ternura entre sus muslos, ambos comenzaron a sudar, Shampoo alzo la vista como pidiendole permiso y el asintio, entonces sin poder esperar mas introdujo el miembro de Mousse en su boca, lo empezo a chupar y succionar moviendo su cabeza atrás y adelante, y sintio las manos de Mousse acariciar su cabello y apretarle un poco la cabeza cuando su extasis subia de intensidad y cadereaba al ritmo de la cabeza de ella, lamio con gran placer por ultima vez ese delicioso pene y con su mano le dio masaje el mismo tiempo que la mia y succionaba sus testículos. Mousse grito de placer y supo que muy pronto iba a explotar asi que levanto a Shampoo y la beso violentamente sintiendo su propio sabor en la boca. Cargo a Shampoo y la depocito con suavidad en la cama.

Se acosto sobre ella quien instintivamente abrio las piernas para el, le dio otro beso y le tomo el miembro, fue ella misma quien lo dirigio en camino a la entrada de su sexo. Mousse estaba euforico, siempre soño con ese momento y aunque sentia un gran deseo de empezar a copular con ella se freno, no queria lastimarala y la penetro lo mas despacio que su acelerado cuerpo le permitio por poco se desmaya al sentir la deliciosamente humeda estrechez de Shampoo aprisionar su miembro

-¡Te amo!-susurro viendola a los ojos

-Lo se- susurro ella besandolo con pasion. Apoyo el peso de su tronco en sus manos, se deslizo hacia fuera y adentro casi hasta abandonarla por completo para hundirse con fuerza de nuevo al calido y humedo interior, la embestia con firmeza y muy pronto sus cuerpos se sincronizaron, Shampoo apoyo sus piernas en la cadera de el para que llevara por completo el control de cada embestida y muy pronto sudaba copiosamente y gimiendo al igual que el, sus lenguas se entrelasaron en una guerra sin cuartel. El bajo su cabeza y con gran placer lamio y beso ses peshos antes de succionar sus pezones, ella apreto sus manos alrededor de sus espalda, ojala no hubiera hecho eso, porque la maravillos sensación de sentir a Mousse hincharse y palpitar dentro de ella aunado a la manera en que se amamantaba de sus pezones le causo un tremenda corriente electrica que la hizo gemir como nunca en su vida y por un momento creyo que perdia el sentido, estaba tan feliz y euforica que la vista se le nublo, su sexo se apreto y ensancho rítmicamente cuando por fin pudo recuperar el control.

Sin embargo Mousse todavía no estaba satisfecho y la embestia con mucha fierza y velocidad, ella paso una mano por su cabello empapado en sudor y detuvo su cadera con la otra inclinandose hacia delante logrando ahora estar sobre el, lo miro a los ojos, su cara estaba llena de pasion y sonriendole dijo divertida- estas a mi merced- y comenzo a brincar sobre su miembro introduciendolo a su antojo, Mousse tuvo mucha libertad en los brazos y los puso en los pechos de ella masajendolos y apretándolos, Shampoo se movio mas rapido sintiendo mucho placer de nuevo, el tambien la embestia mas rapido, Shampoo logro hacerlo gemir tan fuerte como ella, apoyo su cuerpo contra el de el, puso la cabeza a un lado de la suya y lo escucho gemir "mas, mas" casi con desesperación, y le dio un largo beso y se movio con mas fuerza. Cuando se separaron sus gritos inundaron la habitación, se dejaron llevar por el placer lo que les genero un intenso orgasmo. Shampoo sintio a Mousse expolotar en su interior, y al sentir la fuerza conn la que su semen caliente llenaba su interior le genero otro orgasmo casi tan intenso como el anterior.

Todo habia terminado, los 2 respiraban rapido y fuerte muy satisfechos, Shampoo se recosto sobre el apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, pudo escuchar el corazon de Mousse todavía acelerado, levanto la mirada para ver su expresión y le dijo - ¡Tambien te amo!- Mousse la abrazo y le dio un beso antes de que se quedaran los 2 dormidos.

* * *

Pero no todos se divirtieron como ellos 

Akane seguia intentando descubrir el plan de Nabiki -¡Cuantame! Porfas-

-No curiosa-

-¡Andale!- y saco su monedero- y te doy todo lo que tengo que son...35 centavos-dijo apachurrada.

-Ya pues te cuento-dijo Nabiki ante el lastimoso intento de soborno de Akane- Lo que pasa es que le di a Shampoo una cucharada de su propio chocolate

-¿Cómo?-dijo Akane

-¿Ves que ella tomo de mi "botella de agua"-dijo poniendo con sus manos las comillas

-Aja-

-Bueno, el agua contenia _Amortentia_-dijo maliciosamente

-¿_Amortentia_?-dijo Ranma acercándose para oir mejor-¿De donde la sacaste?-

-¿Se acuerdan cuando fuimos a patinar en hielo y Gozunkugi nos acompaño?-

-Si-dijeron los 2

-Unos dias antes me estuvo preguntando a donde ibamos a ir ese fin de semana-dijo ella- toda la semna me pregunto lo mismo, lloro y suplico y se arrodillo ante mi, para poder estar junto a ti hermanita ,pero le dije que mi valiosísima informacion tenia un precio muy alto y como el no tenia dinero saco todas las porquerias que traia en su mochila, velas, hechizos, libros de oraciones raras hasta que vi la botella, le dije "¿que es esto? Y el dijo "no, esta no" pero era mas grande su deseo de verte, mas incluso que el de quedarse la botella y hasta me dijo como usarla. Pense que podia hacer gran negocio con ella pero necesitaba probarla-dijo y saco la botellita- Hoy estuviste fregando toda la mañana con el asunto del regalo de Mousse, me parecio una perfecta oportunidad para probar sus efectos y alegrarle el dia, asi que tome un cabello de su cepillo y lo puse en el agua que tenia la _Amortentia_ y ¡Voila, Mousse debio tener el mejor cumpleaños de su vida-

Akane se rio un poco asqueada

-¿Me dejas ver eso?-dijo Ranma entrecerrando los ojos, Nabiki le dio la botellita, el la agito y dijo- Esto no es _Amortentia_-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida y le quito la botella-La _Amortentia_ es negra-

-¿Cómo sabes?-dijo Akane

-Porque Kodachi intento darme, con eso de que le encanta el negro-dijo el

Nabiki le dio vuelta a la botellita, tenia escrito con letras grandes y doradas **_Veritaserum _**

-Nabiki¡que barbaridad has hecho!-dijo Akane tapándose la boca con las manos

-¿Sabes que significa esto?-dijo Nabiki

-Si, Mousse debio y tener el peor dia de su vida-dijo akane

-No, puedo venderla mas caro- dijo y Akane le dio un golpe en la cebeza- Trae aca- y le quito la botella –Precaución-dijo leyendo la etiqueta-usar solamente (en mayúsculas) 3 gotas o los efectos permaneceran por mas de 15 dias-

Estaban a punto de salir corriendo para rescatar a Mousse pero el Sr. Tendo cerro el Dojo con llave y Kasumi los llamo a cenar.

A la mañana siguiente la preocupación de Akane desaparecio, Mousse la llamo muy contento para decirle que Shampoo lo llevaria al cine y que iba a pasar todo el dia con el por olvidar su cumpleaños

-Entonces...¿me corrio porque de verdad tenia que lavar la ropa?-dijo Ranma

-Creo que si-dijo Nabiki

-Va a ir al cine con Mousse porque de verdad quiere estar con el-dijo Ranma- No lo entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender-dijo Akane muy contenta.


End file.
